


Sucks to Suck

by VMarsLover



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All Human, Angst, Bar, Cheating, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Complete, Drinking, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Know your Worth, Not for Clace, OOC, One Shot, POV Clary Fray, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Sad, Snooze you Lose, Strong Clary, Strong Female Characters, Sucks to suck, Vmarslover, clary - Freeform, jace - Freeform, long relationships, mini story, not HEA, paint, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsLover/pseuds/VMarsLover
Summary: Clary walks into a bar alone and walks out with uncertainty. Short story. OOC. Not Clace friendly. All Human. One Shot. Drinking. Cheating. Strong Clary. Complete.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 1





	Sucks to Suck

**Author's Note: So I am unsure of where this came from. I am supposed to be writing about the environmental impact of the Vietnam War. But I wrote a 500 word mini story that came out of no where.**

**Very not clace friendly. Usually they are my OTP, but I am in a mood. Please comment your thoughts and leave kudos.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sucks to Suck (0.5K)_

**{Time: Morning}**

I crash on my bed and replay the events of last night over and over in my mind.

How did I do this to myself?

Why do I find these horrible situations?

What if questions throw me into a spiral of questions that cannot produce answers.

This latest spiral was caused by me falling for the wrong guy. A man or boy I should have known better not to love but I did. Here comes the suffering.

* * *

**{Hours Previously}**

I climb onto my bar stool and my bestie Izzy slides me a drink without saying a word. My behavior is predictable by now.

"You usually don't show up here on Thursday's. What's up?" she asks as I raise the glass to my lips and take it back allowing the burn to make its way down my throat.

"Had a fight with Jace about L.A. He wants to move there, and I am still against it."

"You guys will work it out. Go home and talk it out"

I nod, "You are probably right. I just don't understand why he wants to leave so urgently. What is so wrong with our life here?"

"Not sure babes, he is your boyfriend" Izzy answers and moves along the bar to her next set of customers.

I slide my money on the counter for Izzy making sure to tip her. I spin around with hopes and motivation to fix things with Jace. I need to stop running. As soon as things go south, I pull back and flea without a discussion.

My hopeful intentions fade quickly when I see red.

I shut down and zone in on the scene on the dance floor.

There is Jace with a blonde.

This his lips locked with her.

My actions that follow are something I am not responsible for.

I tap on his back and they break apart and he looks at me. His eyes grow wide and before he can speak, I am slapping him and screaming. He apologizes but nothing can make this better.

10 years of love. Thrown away.

Just like that.

I feel myself shatter at him saying he did not think I would come here since it's Thursday. That just reinforced my thoughts of he knew this was wrong.

I spin away and storm out. He grabs me trying to stop me, but I stomp down on his foot and knee him where the sun doesn't shine.

He doesn't follow.

I then find myself outside his apartment with a can of black spray paint.

Maybe not my best idea but here I am.

I sip my bottle of vodka I picked up on my walk here a beginning writing on the door until I feel joy again.

I smile and walk away. Who wants to sleep with a guy when he has "cheater" written on his door and words that read "I have a small penis."

I leave his apartment and skip down the streets of New York happy to know I am not leaving. This is where I belong.

* * *

**{Time Skip: Morning}**

Jace doesn't charge me with vandalism but he tries to apologize the next day at my door.

I ignore him and snuggle myself further into the warmth of the new men beside me as Jace cries for me on the other side of my door.

I am a prize to be won. I will not be treated like that.

Sex is Sex

Know your Worth

Snooze you Lose

Sucks to Suck.

* * *

 **AN: Female empowerment movement. Know your worth. Males/SO do not determine who you are.** **Let me know your thoughts. I thought the title was funny.**

**Which is your fav? (Know your worth, snooze you lose, sucks to suck)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**


End file.
